Golden Silence
by Miss Inadequate
Summary: Princess Peach hadn't noticed how 'silent' Mario tended to be. With his almost predictable responses and lack of words, she never realized how hard it was to keep a 'real' conversation between him. Now, with him having tea, what is there to say?


**Golden Silence**

_A Slight Vignette Written In Princess Peach's Viewpoint_

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I haven't written anything in a while, since the completeing of Horoscope Girl, so instead of starting a full length story again, I've written a 'one shot'. Feedback is wanted almost desperately. I've always pondered on why Mario's character was much more...quiet then others. I apologize for any possible spelling mistakes or grammar...some things are harder to catch then others.  
_

**Disclaimer: **_Must I explain?_

_

* * *

_  
I don't know how the idea came to my mind; keen observation perhaps, but only yesterday did it occur to me how quiet my dear Mario really…is. I can't say I regret it…I suppose the silence makes it quite hard to progress in a relationship, but he isn't completely…wordless. No, he occasionally lets out a sound or too. 

Compared to his brother though, I can't help but ponder why in the Mushroom Kingdom Mario, the dashing, _handsome_ hero of ours is shy. Is he afraid to shatter his reputation? Surely, words can cause damage, but they aren't given nearly as much publicity as physical violence. It is now, sitting at a nice table outside, twirling my spoon idly around my cup of tea that I wonder why he hasn't said a word to me. He tipped his hat when he first arrived; I suppose I should consider that a sign of courtesy, considering I am royalty, but the proper gestures aren't required.

He is a close friend; friends certainly don't have to oblige by the rules. Still silence. The golden sun shines down below us; birds chirp, but not a word is said. This certainly isn't 'the cold shoulder' treatment. I haven't wronged him. He's simply like this to everyone. A nod of the head; shaking of the hand; he doesn't need words to convey a message.

Sometimes I wish, though, that he would ramble quite a bit. It wouldn't matter how dull the topic was; just to hear his voice…

I become flustered just thinking about it. He's amazing, I must hand him that, and I'm not sure whether I should _say_ he has won my heart. Sometimes I wonder how much I know him…sometimes he seems more like a stranger then a possible-possible…

I can barely bring myself to say it. No, once again I feel silly. Thinking what I am; with him right in front of me!

Oh no, I should be trying to bring some sort of conversation; revolving around yes or no questions. Thus, I begin…

…or at least I attempt to begin. I'm not sure what to say, quite honestly. Yes or no questions are hard to come up with; especially without sounding ridiculous. It wouldn't sound natural to have an entire conversation based off of yes or no questions. It would be making too many accusations. 'The weather's been just splendid lately, don't you think?'; 'Luigi has been fine, hasn't he?'; 'How is your plumbing business? (to be frank, I'm not even sure if they even have one)'. Those questions and many others would be the doom of this afternoon get-together.

To my relief, Toadsworth arrives by my side, already bringing up some conversation matter on its own. Concerned about my welfare again, he mentions how the sun is so hot; with its radiant light crashing down…

I sigh. It isn't that I don't appreciate his concern for me, sometimes though, I feel as if he's over-protecting me; embarrassing me almost, right in front of my own company!

I force a smile and shake my head. "Oh, I'm fine Toadsworth…the sun feels just lovely right now…" I say to him, in a sweet voice to tell him too that I was glad he did care.

He consults the matter again; offers to retrieve my white parasol. I shake my head and thank him for the offer, yet politely refuse it. He simply nods, taking a couple steps back and letting me continue my 'conversation' with the courageous plumber sitting across from me.

Time drifts very slowly, as I once again continue to watch the tea swirl around in my cup, heaving a sigh now and then. I stare up at Mario, who almost looks discomforted. It does feel awkward. The last time I did invite him for tea and pie I spent most of the time asking him silly questions. I didn't realize then that all I mainly receive back were the two same responses: a shake of the head for 'no' or a nod for 'yes'.

I never realized how easy it was to be completely silent and how unmemorable it could make occasions like these. Looking up at him, I decide for my own sake to begin a silly conversation, and thinking back to the questions that I had thought of earlier, I choose weather. It seemed like an easy transition especially considering Toadsworth had just consulted me about it.

"The weather is just splendid today, don't you think?" I ask, staring at him, smiling the same smile I use whenever I try to get a message across politely.

A nod of the head comes as the reply, something that suddenly seemed to irk me. Couldn't he expand on that? Being shy to a stranger was one thing, but didn't I rank higher then that? Surely I was more then that to him…

Perhaps I needed to give him more opportunity. Of course he would talk soon; I needed to give him the proper 'launch-off' shall I say? A giggle escapes my mouth, more from what I had just thought then what either of us had said (or 'signaled').

"There isn't a cloud in the sky…" I continue. "It would be a delightful day for a walk…" A real talk along with it would be just lovely too; come to think of it, I doubt we ever had one of those…

He nods again in response, after eating a piece of the pie slice on his plate.

I carefully pick my tea cup up and take a sip, nodding as well. "It's a shame Luigi couldn't join us today…" It really was beginning to become one. At first, I had been eager and pleased that he wouldn't be joining us; it would be simply Mario and I. Now I almost wished he did. He at least could keep a conversation at foot; he at least gave a _real _reply.

He nods again, letting out an 'Uh-huh' with it (or something along those lines). I never realized how extremely…unentertaining Mario could be. On our vacation to Isle Delfino I hardly saw him; I had Toadsworth to converse with though; along with all the Toads that had come along to protect me. I suppose their protection didn't exactly keep me safe, considering what did happen, but I was thankful they were around. I_ felt_ safe.

"He is off…somewhere, isn't he?" I ask, feeling foolish. Somewhere? It was a silly question, but it didn't stop Mario from answering with another nod and corresponding phrase.

"Could you tell me where?" I ask, taking a sip of my tea once again. Now this would certainly force him to answer with something other than 'Uh-huh' or any other sound that indicates a positive or negative answer.

It was only then that I was interrupted as Toadsworth approached me again. Apologizing for interrupting, he informed me that Luigi had indeed called, and that it had just been found out he would be making an appearance later this afternoon.

Thankful for this encouraging tad bit, I smile and nod. "Thank you," I say. "Would you be kind enough to send for another chair and place mat?"

Immediately, he complies with my response and a group of Toads bring forth another chair to the table and plate, along with a matching tea cup to go on top of another place mat. I thank them as well and then look back at Mario.

He seemed to be focusing more on finishing his pie slice and savoring every bit; he always did seem quite fond of my cooking. It was a discouraging sign, especially seeing my attempts to get him to speak in full sentence responses were failing.

The birds continue to sing their cheerful song, the tea in my cup continues to swirl, and I continue to wait for Mario's brother to arrive. I attempt to come up with more reasonable 'yes' or 'no' questions and eventually I give up all together. I offer a walk around the castle grounds and Mario agrees to it.

Walking hand-in-hand, I can't help but wonder about something else. I could tolerate his silence before; I even found it charming. Now though, only because I have realized it, I've been trying to change it. I suppose it is wrong of me to try to change someone; I suppose silence can really be a gift. There are some that you can barely tolerate talking; silence can open up new means of conversation. The way silence open new opportunities for me to find more of Mario's redeeming features; the way it allows me time to gaze into his sapphire eyes; time to notice some of the minor details of this lovely world we live in.

Supposedly, it is mystery that makes the life we live so interesting. Perhaps I sound too philosophic, but it is quite true in this situation. Perhaps though it may not be conveyed by words, there is some chemistry between Mario and I. Perhaps, there just may be something between us. I may be oblivious to it now, but given the chance, I will find out just what it is.

Silence, beyond its horrible appearance, may be a beautiful thing.

And now…given this…new opportunity and knowledge, maybe it's time I explored it; maybe it's time I saw Mario in the proper light.


End file.
